Envying Leah Clearwater
by X5 - 452
Summary: A three shot, about those moments when Emily realizes that she envies Leah Clearwater. Callwater. Hints of Jacob/Leah and Sam/Leah.
1. Chapter 1

Envying Leah Clearwater

A three shot, about those moments when Emily realizes that she envies Leah Clearwater.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the ideas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1

Their screaming woke me up. I looked over at Sam but he was dead to the world, I wished I could sleep like that. I heard more screaming. I checked my bedside clock. 2am. Couldn't they ever fight at a decent time when people weren't trying to sleep?

"Get out of my house you jerk!"

"Get a grip Leah!"

"Out!"

God they were at it again. I walked over to my bedroom window and looked out into the street. I wasn't surprised to see Embry Call storming from the Clearwater house in only a pair of jeans. Leah was stalking after him carrying his t-shirt ranting and raving. She threw his shirt at him angrily and Embry caught it glaring at her. I pushed the window open slightly so that I could hear them more clearly.

"I don't understand why you are so upset Leah, most girls would have been happy their boyfriend proposed to them and actually wanted to marry them," Embry was saying loudly as he tugged on his shirt, before glaring at Leah.

"Most girls don't have to worry about their boyfriend leaving them when he finds his imprint," Leah spat at him, not lowering her voice either. It was like they didn't see anyone but each other; no one else existed except her and Embry. The fire in their eyes was electric as they glared each other down. It started raining, but neither appeared to notice as the raindrops drenched them.

"Leah, I don't know if I'll imprint, you don't know if you'll imprint but I do know that I love you and I don't give a shit about imprinting. I want to be with you and only you for the rest of our lives, but you are such a stubborn bitch that you can't see that and if you keep pushing me away like this, there will come a time when I won't come back and you will end up bitter and alone," Embry growled at her with frustration, his words hitting Leah like a brick wall.

Leah didn't say anything; she just continued staring at him, her face softening. Embry sighed deeply shaking his head then he turned and started walking away.

"Embry I love you," Leah called out to him in a voice choked with emotion and Embry turned to look at her, "And I do want to marry you, I do."

Embry strode towards her and as thunder crashed around them he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. They clung to each other as though they couldn't live without the other. Their kisses weren't soft and gentle the way Sam was with me, they were desperate and rough; they were seeking comfort in each others arms for the harsh words they had spoken just moments before. They finally pulled away from each other laughing as they looked up at the sky. Embry kissed Leah's forehead gently.

"Come on, lets get you out of these wet clothes," I heard him say cheekily and he and Leah returned to the Clearwater house shutting the door behind them.

I stood there at the window after they were gone. Sam had never kissed me like that, like he couldn't live without me. He always held me and kissed me gently, like I was a delicate piece of china. We had never had a fight like that, or kissed in the middle of the road oblivious to rain. Sam always kept me protected. A part of me wished that Sam would be like that with me. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep and I wrapped a thin shawl around my shoulders and headed for the back door. I went out into the back yard and taking a deep breath I ran out into the rain. The drops drenched me to the skin and I laughed looking up at the sky. This was nice, this not being protected and perfect; this must be how Leah felt all the time.

"Emily, there you are, what are you doing out here?" Sam came to the doorway, concern in his voice and on his face. I turned to him smiling.

"I just wanted to go for a walk."

"But it's raining," Sam pointed out needlessly and I held out my hand to him.

"I know, isn't the rain wonderful Sam?" I asked him and Sam walked out in the rain with me, placing a warm arm around my shoulders frowning. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him, "Kiss me."

Sam gave a small smile and kissed my forehead chastely. I was severely disappointed.

"It's raining Em, lets get you inside, I don't want you to catch a cold," Sam scolded me guiding me inside and I turned to look back out in the rain before Sam closed the door.

It was at that moment when I really started to envy Leah Clearwater.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I was in the kitchen preparing a plate to take outside when I heard the whispers. We were having a pack and imprint or partner barbecue and almost everyone was in the back yard enjoying themselves, all apart from the two people who were in mine and Sam's bathroom.

"Embry what are you doing?" Leah's voice drifted from behind the bathroom door and there was the sound of movement.

"Is it a crime to want to get down and dirty with my desirable fiancée?" Embry replied in a husky voice and there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Leah must have punched his arm.

"It is at a crowded party in my ex-boyfriends bathroom when there are impressionable ears around like Claire's," Leah scolded him, her voice unimpressed by Embry ardent pleading.

There was silence and Leah gave a giggle that erupted into a soft moan.

"Embry," Leah snapped and there was movement and it sounded like Embry pressed Leah up against the bathroom door.

"Come on Clearwater, be a bit more adventurous," Embry encouraged her and Leah's giggle was reply enough for him.

I quickly grabbed my plate of food wanting to escape before it got anymore raunchy when Jacob came into the kitchen.

"Where are Leah and Embry?" he asked curiously looking around for them.

"Busy, very busy," I said my eyes drifting to the bathroom and Leah let out another soft moan.

Jacob's face flashed to one of pain and regret which he quickly hid behind a goofy smile for my benefit. Poor Jacob. he had chosen to follow his destiny as Sam had; Renesmee's laughter tinkling from the backyard was proof of that, but I could see at times Jacob regretted falling into line so easily. Leah had been standing there begging him to pick her and defy his destiny, and Jacob had tried, he had tried a lot harder than Sam had, but in the end he had been unable to resist the imprinting. He had broken Leah's heart, just like Sam did. Then Embry had come along; brash Embry who didn't cringe when Leah was cruel to him, who took Leah's rejection of him over and over until he broke through her wall and made her fall in love with him. Leah was content and happy and very much in love. Things were finally going right for her. I patted Jacob on the back and gestured to the back yard.

"Let's just give them a couple of minutes," I said leading him out to the backyard and Jacob looked back at the door to the bathroom regretfully before following me to the backyard. Jacob went to sit by himself. He looked a little dazed.

I walked the plate of food around and it disappeared quickly considering the party was full of shape shifters with enormous appetites. I put the plate down and walked over to Sam who was working the barbecue. I kissed his cheek gently and Sam looked around at the partygoers.

"Where did Leah and Embry disappear to?" Sam demanded his eyes searching for them and I smiled a little.

"They wanted some alone time," I replied emphasizing the 'alone' time and Sam stiffened.

"In our house?" he growled and I nodded, wondering at his strange reaction.

"The bathroom," I informed him and Sam gritted his teeth angrily.

"That is unacceptable," he hissed under his breath putting down his tongs and I placed a restraining hand on his arm to stop him from making a scene.

"Sam leave them, they are in love," I protested and Sam looked down at my face and instantly relaxed. I knew it was because that was what I wanted.

"I would never treat you like that," Sam told me, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

Embry and Leah appeared from inside the house, arms wrapped around each other. Leah had a blush on her cheeks and Embry was grinning widely. Embry kissed Leah's temple affectionately as they parted ways. Leah joined Renesmee who was standing with Kim and Rachel, throwing a relaxed arm around Renesmee's shoulder and whispering to her. Renesmee covered her mouth in shock and laughed shaking her head. Embry went over to sit with Quil, but his eyes never left Leah. I looked over at Sam; he was frowning at them both. Sam was right; he would never treat me like that. He would never treat me like he needed me desperately because I was his by imprinting.

I think that I really did envy Leah Clearwater.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Leah and Embry's wedding day came up quickly. I helped Leah prepare for her wedding day. I went shopping with her for her wedding dress. She settled on something simple, very Leah, a silky white dress that clung to her slim frame. We decided that she should have her hair curled and flowers scattered in her hair. I knew she would look amazing. Leah had turned to me, in her wedding dress with tears in her eyes.

"I never thought that I would plan my own wedding," she whispered reaching over to take my hand, hers was hot and shaking with joy and excitement, "It's finally happening for me Em, fate is finally on my side."

Rachel, Renesmee and I were going to be bridesmaids, Leah picked out our dresses. Again they were simple, reaching our calves and a bright yellow colour. Leah decided that she wanted to get married on First Beach, so they were going to have a beach wedding, with a reception to follow all on the beach as well. Sue had been beside herself with excitement that her only daughter was getting married. She and Charlie had footed the bill for the entire wedding.

The day of the wedding Leah was ready to go and she checked the clock eagerly then tapped me on the arm. She could barely contain her excitement.

"Will you check if the boys are ready?" she asked pleadingly and I nodded kissing her cheek.

"Of course Leah," I assured her then drifted from the Clearwater house over to the house I shared with Sam where the boys were getting ready. Quil was in the front yard playing with Claire who was wearing her mauve flower girl dress.

"Quil, make sure Claire keeps her dress clean," I reminded him as I walked up the familiar path to the front door of my house and Quil gave me a salute and picked Claire up causing her to giggle as he spun her around and around. I shook my head, a smile on my lips.

I came upon the front door when I heard the hushed voices from inside and I stopped to listen. It was Embry, Sam and Jacob.

"You promise to love her forever and never hurt her the way me or Sam did," Jacob was saying to Embry who was standing in front of the hall mirror checking his tie was straight. Embry turned to Jacob and Sam who were standing behind him, almost intimidating.

"I don't know why you idiots are making me promise this to you," Embry retorted shaking his head at them, and when neither Jacob nor Sam spoke, Embry sighed giving in, "I'm marrying her, of course I will love her and never hurt her. I'm not you Jake, or you Sam. Leah is my world. If I imprint, I'll fight it or die trying."

"Good," Sam finally said patting Embry on the shoulder and Jacob leant forward and hugged Embry thankfully.

"Congratulations," Jacob whispered his voice soft.

Embry backed away from Sam and Jacob frowning, seeming perplexed by their actions. I was confused as well. Jacob and Sam were acting so protective of Leah.

"Why do you two care so much? It's not like you both still love her…" Embry's words faded away as Jacob and Sam looked at each other and then down at the ground, not denying or confirming. I felt my own heart clench. Of course Sam still loved Leah, he loved her first, and he always would. I was what fate chose for him, but his choice would always be Leah. That was my cross to bear for hurting my second cousin who had been like a sister to me. Embry looked from Jacob and Sam, and back to Jacob as he whispered with realization, "Oh my god you both do still love her."

There was an awkward silence.

"Just treat her right Embry, she deserves all the happiness in the world," Sam replied then he reached over and rearranged Embry's tie changing the conversation briskly, "let me fix that for you."

When Leah Clearwater walked down that sandy aisle to become Leah Call, she didn't realize that there were two men present who wished that they could have been standing where Embry Call stood waiting for her. Leah may have had hard knocks when it came to love, but what she shared with Embry was real, fragile and above all exciting and unpredictable.

She would never know but I envied Leah Call, with all my heart.

AN: My first Callwater lol. It feels like I'm betraying Jacob by putting Leah with Embry. Jacob and Leah are still my first love, I am just exploring at the moment. After Last Light, I have a half finished Leah/Nahuel that is begging to be posted, and also a strange little Leah imprinting story where Leah decides…she doesn't like her imprint…as only Leah could, and her having the strength to resist and proving it can be done. Thanks for reading!


End file.
